Orbiter
The Liset orbiter is a ubiquitous spacefaring dropship used by the Tenno to travel throughout the Solar System to and from missions. It also acts as the Tenno's mobile base, carrying all of their various equipment and arsenal of weapons. An Orokin AI called Ordis acts as the Liset's main computer. Tenno ride the Liset by hanging face down on a covered passenger compartment by its underbelly, and they can deploy into the mission's Insertion point by simply dropping down from it. The Liset also positions itself vertically on Extraction points, where the Tenno can ride simply by stepping into the passenger compartment's human-shaped recess, where they are secured before the Liset can depart. The Liset can also carry heavy cargo like Fomorian Power Cores by using a tractor beam to attach objects to its back. Segments The interior of the Liset houses various systems called "segments" that act as the main UI for the player to access various important features. When a Tenno first acquires the Liset, the various ship systems are offline, and have to be restored by collecting segment parts from various Quest missions. Players can access each segment by walking up to them and interacting. Alternatively, the player can bring up the Main Menu (Esc) to access each segment quickly without having to move through the ship. Arsenal The Arsenal segment is the first segment installed on the Liset, located at the very rear of the ship by the lower deck. The Arsenal allows a player to change their Warframe and weapon loadouts, as well as check their inventory. This segment is immediately acquired upon completing the first prologue mission of Vor's Prize. Navigation The Navigation segment is the second segment unlocked on the Liset, immediately after activating the Arsenal segment, located at the very front of the ship by the upper cockpit deck. Navigation brings up the Solar Map, which is used to select the desired destination planet and mission node. Comms The Communications segment is actually composed of two parts: the Codex and the Market display. The Codex is found on a console to the left of the upper cockpit deck, which displays lore info on various items, as well as enemy stats and weaknesses. The Market display is where the player can access the Market where they can buy various items and weapons for either credits or Platinum. Communications is unlocked by acquiring the Comms segment on the second mission of Vor's Prize on Earth. Mods The Mods segment located to the starboard side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to see any mods they have collected. They can also sell, transmute, and fuse mods in this segment. Activating the Mods segment also unlocks the ability to upgrade and customize your Warframe and weapon's mod loadout on the Arsenal segment. The Mods segment can be picked up by rescuing Darvo on Earth. Foundry The Foundry segment located on the port side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to craft various weapons and items using raw components and blueprints collected throughout the game. Incubator The Incubator segment, located on the starboard side of the ship's lower deck between the Mods and Arsenal segments is where the various options for raising and maintaining the player's Kubrow are performed. It is acquired through the Howl of the Kubrow quest line. Radio Located behind the Codex segment, the Radio seems to be Ordis listening in on enemy or ally radio signals. So far the radio has no purpose other than providing background radio chatter, which change depending on the planet that the player is currently in. * Some of the transmissions include: ** Corpus Vessel being attacked by the Infestation. *** When they decontaminate the vessel, it is revealed that the Tenno have already cleansed the vessel. ** Likely Grineer Commander talking about Visas. *** Likely due to the Tenno raiding their ship. ** Sargas Ruk being promoted to the rank of General. ** A mention of Vay Hek's Fomorian ships "bringing order to the system soon". ** The Corpus agreeing to unknown Grineer demands. ** A transmission from the "Oracles of Saturn" regarding the 'liberation' of colonial uprisings. ** Admiral Vor leading the "Tenno Execution Program". ** How the "aggressive actions of Alad V" will not be tolerated by the Grineer. Trivia * While its name is not mentioned in actual gameplay, the name "Liset" can be seen in concept arts, and has been mentioned by DE developers in Devstreams and official material. * The face down way that Tenno hang from the Liset, plus the Liset's overall shape, is reminiscent of the depiction of Ninjas using kites to stealthily travel to their destination. * The fact that Tenno can approach any location undetected implies that the Liset has a form of stealth technology that allows it to evade detection en route. ** Corroborated by Ordis and intercepted Grineer transmissions - Tenno ships (or at least the Liset) possesses a 'void cloak'. Whilst this generates detectable 'void mass echoes' and must be disengaged to use Solar Rails, it renders the ship extremely hard to detect, explaining how the Tenno can easily infiltrate high-security facilities. * On many extraction sites, up to 4 passenger compartments may be found to account for multiple Tenno being present for extraction, indicating that several craft are docked at the same location. However, the very close proximity of the compartments to each other is at odds with how wide the Liset's hull is, which should make it impossible for 4 large craft to have their exits in such a configuration. ** This may be explained by the fact that only the player is seen exiting the mission, implying the other "docks" are just for looks to allow multiplayer extraction to seem feasible. * Devstream 27 has a mention of the Liset being larger on the inside than it is on the outside due to Void technologies. *A similar ship was used in the original concept for Digital Extremes' previous game, DarkSector; the player exits the mission almost exactly as they do in Warframe, even down to the Corpus-like suits hanging in the docking area. *The Liset's model was completely revamped with the release of Update 14, revealing a new and sleek Orokin-styled vessel that replaces the older and somewhat angular (almost Corpus-themed) design. In the first mission of Vor's Prize, Captain Vor uses his Janus Key to shoot down an old-model Liset. See Also *theliset.com, a site to showcase the preview of Update 14. Media LisetNew.png|The Modern Liset (2014). Liset.png|The old Liset pre-Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the modern (new) Liset as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset colors LisetView.png|View of Earth from the Liset's cockpit. Category:Tenno Category:Update 14